I won't say I'm in love
by Creek Grrl
Summary: Tweek's cousin is coming to live with him in South Park. Will she find out the reason why Craig is always mean to her? Will she realize that she might harbor feelings for him? Not normally my thing, far from it. I made a promise to a friend of mine to write this. Rated T for rude language.
1. Meeting Amanda

_Okay, normally OC X Character stories aren't my thing. I REALLY don't like them. But I made a promise to someone that I would, and I can ignore the fact that I don't like OC X Character stories, enough so I can write one. R&R, I appreciate them. Crimson Shadow006, here you go, man. I told you I'd write one, and here it is.I don't own South the OC_

* * *

I couldn't believe it.

I was going to South Park.

To live with my cousin.

And my insane aunt and uncle.

They own a coffee shop in town.

All they drink is coffee.

All I drink is soda.

Yeah, we're gonna get along well.

Personally, coffee is the worst thing I've ever tasted.

I only drink juice or milk at breakfast, and then sodas the rest of the day.

I should tell you who I am.

I'm Amanda Tweak.

My cousin is Tweek Tweak.

But, I'm sure you guessed that.

I have blonde hair and crazy green eyes, like my cousin.

But, I don't mind, it only bugs me when people ask if we're twins.

I love my cousin like a little brother.

He needs to be watched every second of the day.

I hate my aunt and uncle for being oblivious to that.

Which is why I'm kinda glad that I'm on my way to South Park, now.

But, my dear little cousin hangs out with Craig Tucker.

Wouldn't be a problem, except, he's always an asshole to me.

* * *

_This is just the first chapter, I couldn't put all of it in one chapter, so there's gonna be more chapters.  
R&R I normally dislike even attempting these types of stories.  
_


	2. What's up with Craig&Suspicious

_Okay, I apologize for not updating for a few days, I got writers block on some stories and... You know how that goes. Please Review. I don't own South Park  
_

_CrimsonShadow006: Yes, I am a hard Creeker, if it can't be Tweek, it's someone related to him._

* * *

I don't get it.

My aunt and uncle said on the phone that Tweek was gonna pick me up.

When we all know that Tweek doesn't have a license.

That would mean that-

No. Fucking. Way.

A painfully familiar blue car pulls up.

"You getting in, or not?"

Craig asks, avoiding eye contact with me.

What the hell?

No name calling.

No smirk.

Not even so much as a trademark middle finger.

"Um... Who are you?"

I ask, wondering if he got hit on the head or something like that.

His face turned red and he flipped me off.

"You know who I am bitch. Craig Tucker."

Tweek was in the front seat, and hit him after he called me a bitch.

"Craig! What did I say about being -Gah!- mean to her? You won't..."

I couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying, since he somehow managed to whisper.

Now I was curious to know what was going on with him.

I was gonna go to the smartest person I know, to find out what's up with him.

Kenny McCorrmick.

* * *

_I apologize for making this chapter uber small, but writers block gives me next to nothing to work with. I'm not gonna call it quits, I'm just gonna try to close it asap. It won't be a sudden ending, it will just be an ending. Once again, I'm sorry, I made this chapter shorter than what was originally planned._


	3. This was gonna be good

_I have nothing better to do, than sit on my lazy ass all day, typing away, so, here's another chapter. Please Review. I don't own South Park._

_CrimsonShadow006: That's what I meant. He's smart in "that" way, get it?_

* * *

After I got my stuff put away in the guest room, which was my room, now, I went to Kenny's house.

He would know, what's up with Craig.

He had a knack for that type of thing.

It's not like I wanted him to call me names.

It's just, something was going on, and I wanted to know about it.

Hell, even Tweek was acting weirder than normal.

He was acting suspicious.

It's not his paranoia getting to me, something is actually happening.

I knocked on the door.

It was opened by a woman about in her mid-forties, with crimson red hair.

"Is Kenny home?"

I ask politely.

"Yeah, he's around here somewhere..."

After that she left, mumbling something about getting some vodka, and Kenny walked to the door.

"Well, well, well. Have you taken up on my offer? You've had quite a while to think about it, since you were last here."

"No. I'm here for something else."

I say.

His face changes from playful, to serious.

"Follow me."

He takes me to his room.

I sit cross-legged on the bed.

"What's the problem?"

"Well... It's not so much as a problem, as it is a suspicious thing."

"If you would, explain. Who's it about? What's going on?"

"Craig Tucker. He's not as much as an asshole to me as he used to be, and Tweek's behavior is weirder and more suspicious."

Instead of laughing in my face or saying that Tweek's weirdness is getting to me, he just smirks.

That smirk that tells you that he knows something that you don't.

"So, what's going on?"

I ask, getting kind of irritated that he knew something about Craig's weird behavior that I wanted to know.

"How do you feel about Craig?"

He asked.

What?

How do I feel about Craig?

I may as well say it.

I'm falling for him.

I guess it's just my attraction to badass boys.

And the fact that Craig is just as protective of Tweek as I am.

I admitted it to Kenny.

He just smirked, and said "I'll take care of things for you."

Then he shooed me out.

On my way home, I was worried about what he was gonna do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_Kenny's P.O.V._

After she left, I started thinking._  
_

I was gonna get those two together.

She liked him, and it's obvious to a person like me, that he likes her back.

You see, everyone with troubles, usually romantic, came to me.

I'm good at reading people, so I can tell how they feel about someone.

Whether it's a nearly emotionless prick like Craig, or not.

It's almost funny how well he can hide his emotions from everyone, but me, and maybe Tweek.

I got out my phone and dialed a number.

I called the one person that Craig hated most.

"Hey, I got a job for you... No, no, not that type. I need you to do something..."

After I hung up, I went to bed and stared at my ceiling.

This was gonna be good.

* * *

_I actually made this the correct size. Reviews are highly appreciated. I'm trying to get this damn thing over with asap, don't take it the wrong way, it's fun to write and all, but I have to do other stuff, and I keep adding to my Update list. That's my own stupidity, but at the time, it's fun. I'm getting off track. Please review, I'll update this asap._


	4. Kenny's plan& Explain, Now

_I don't really have anything big on my mind. Please Review. I don't own South Park at all, and it's best that it stays that way, because I don't have the abilities to do that kind of thing. Does anyone know what Kenny's planning?_

_CrimsonShadow006: You are SO close, it is one of the main four boys of South Park. And I am enjoying this!_

* * *

I got a job at Harbucks with Tweek.

I put the uniform on.

A tacky, light green shirt, with a few buttons at the top , like you would see teens who work at fast food restaurants, behind a counter or mopping the floors.

I left the buttons undone.

Luckily, pants didn't come with the uniform, so I got to wear my skirt.

Stan Marsh was at a table, watching the door.

Then, Craig walked in, and Stan walked up to me.

Craig stared, with slight interest.

Stan kissed me, and grabbed me by the waist.

"Hey baby, looking cute."

He said, loud enough for Craig to hear.

Craig looked like a mixture of hurt, betrayal, and anger towards me.

Then, Craig flipped Stan off, and left.

"Okay, what was that about?"

I asked Stan.

"Kenny's orders."

That explains Stan's weird behavior, but I didn't like that look on Craig's face.

I needed to speak to Kenny.

"What's up?"

He had so much in common with Beetlejuice, because he appeared at random.

That's why I shrieked, and fell over.

"W-What the f-fuck's going on?"

Tweek yelled, walking up behind me, and helping me up.

"Oh, nothing, Tweekers."

Kenny said, with his Cheshire cat grin.

"K-Kenny, what did I say? Only C-Craig, and Amanda c-can call me that."

Tweek said, walking away.

"Explain, now."

I say.

"Well... I'm working to get you two together. No details. All will come together, in due time."

He said, clapping his hands together once.

So, he was getting us together.

That explains why Stan was being weird.

* * *

_I apologize again, for not updating in a few days. I've had a lot on my mind. But, on the plus side, I got some stories updated.  
I'll update asap. And if you guys could, review, it means a lot. I appreciate them._


	5. Another phase in the plan&This was bad

_I wasn't busy with anything important, and I need to go to bed. Please Review. I don't own South Park at all._

_CrimsonShadow006: Of course not. You just needed to think a little, but hey, you were SO close!_

_MissSouthPark: Then you are a clever person. And I will, don't worry._

* * *

_Kenny's P.O.V_

This plan is practically flawless._  
_

Hopefully, by the end of the week, Craig and Amanda will be together.

And this plan has begun to work.

Although, Craig isn't gonna like Stan for a while.

But, I suppose it doesn't matter all that much.

He never really liked Stan or the rest of us, because of the Peruvian incident in fourth grade.

But he's learned to tolerate, and even befriend me, since I ditched Stan, Kyle, and Cartman in eighth grade.

I still hang out with them sometimes, though.

All of this, and maybe a bit more, was going through my mind, as I walked towards Craig's house.

This was gonna be just another phase in my plan.

Making Craig think that Amanda and Stan were dating, was just phase one.

The next part is my favorite.

I knock on Craig's door.

_Craig's P.O.V_

I was pissed beyond belief._  
_

I mean, it hurt, to see Marsh with her.

It confused me to see McCorrmick on my doorstep, with a smile that said "I have something planned."

"What do you want, McCorrmick?"

"I was just wondering, if you wouldn't mind joining me at Token's for a party."

A party?

At Token's?

"Sure. Who all is gonna be there?"

I hoped that Amanda would be there, so I could talk to her.

I think he caught on to what I was thinking, because he said "Amanda, Kyle, Clyde, me, Butters, and... Stan..."

I flinched when he said Stan was gonna be there.

He gave me a sympathetic look, and patted my back.

"Ready to go?"

He asked, with his Cheshire cat smile.

"Eh, sure. Let's- Wait. What are you planning?"

He faked a surprised look.

"Plan? Me? I don't know what you're talking about."

He said in a fake confused voice.

Kenny definitely was planning something.

And I had a feeling that it had something to do with me.

But, before I could think about it too much, he dragged me out the door.

_Stan's P.O.V_

Kenny told me to take Amanda to Token's party, and wait for him and Craig to show._  
_

As soon as Craig shows up, he recommended that I get my ass as far away from Craig as possible.

Or it was likely that I would get my ass kicked.

By Craig.

_Amanda's P.O.V_

Guys act like so much like dogs.

And I'm like the piece of meat.

Only, from what I know from Kenny, Stan wants nothing to do with me.

Stan started looking a me weirdly.

I cocked my head to the side.

Why was he staring?

Something snapped in him.

He grabbed me and pressed his lips to mine.

I pulled away, glaring.

"What the fuck?"

"We're going out, remember?"

He asked.

"No we're not!"

I yell.

He had no right to kiss me, because I was in love with Craig.

I didn't want anyone else to kiss me, but him.

Stan leaned in again for another kiss, so I ran.

This was bad.

This was very bad.

I called Kenny.

He has to know what's going on.

* * *

_I left it at that, but I will update soon. Please, review. I made this chapter as long as I could, without giving too much away. I need to get to bed..._


	6. Fixing things&The end

_I'm bored, and not busy with anything important, so updating it is then._

_CrimsonShadow006: O_o Is that a compliment or an insult? I kinda had to do that, because I was literally, falling asleep at my computer. Sorry, if I irritated you doing that, but it was necessary._

_MissSouthPark. RAWR: I think you should say it, and even though I don't know what's going through your mind, I think you're right._

* * *

Kenny looked surprised to see me on his doorstep._  
_

"What's up?"

"K-Kenny, I need to talk to you."

What the fuck? I never stutter! Unless I'm SERIOUSLY worried.

"Sure, come on in."

I sat on his bed.

"Kenny, Stan likes me."

"Ah, yes, it seems that you are ever so popular with the men these days."

He said sarcastically with a grin.

"No! He like, likes me!"

The grin on his face disappeared.

"Shit... I knew this would happen."

"Knew what would happen? What are you talking about? You KNEW about this?"

He sighed and put a palm on his forehead.

"When I first put this plan in place, Stan sorta told me that he liked you, but I wasn't completely sure of what he would do. Like, acting on his emotions or something like that..."

"But I thought Stan was dating Kyle, behind Wendy's back..." All the boys, and a few girls know about it.

"He was. But then when you showed up. BAM! He broke up with both of them."

Kenny explained, looking guilty.

"So, what are we supposed to do about him? I don't love him. I love Craig!"

"Just hope that the plan works. Or explain things with Craig. I think the second choice is our best bet."

He said.

We got up, and started walking towards Craig's house.

His little sister, Ruby, opened the door.

"Craig's in his room, moping, knock some sense into him before he turns into a pussy, because he's getting worse than Clyde."

I gulp, and walk upstairs with Kenny.

I walk in.

Craig's laying down with his face in a pillow.

He moves when the door opens.

"RUBY! Leave me alone, I don't wanna hear you bitch at me for- Amanda? McCorrmick? What the fuck..."

He looks slightly happier that I'm not with Stan.

"We have some things to discuss with you, Craig."

Kenny started.

Then, he proceeded to explain the plan, he so carefully put together, to get Craig to confess his love to me.

Craig's trademark poker face, was present, but I could tell that he was shocked.

"I'm gonna kill that motherfucker..."

He said finally, meaning Stan, for kissing me.

"Craig, no. We're gonna discuss a few things with him later, for now, we need to remedy this problem. You love her, she loves you. Do something about it. Now."

Craig turned red, when Kenny mentioned that I liked him back.

"I-I like you..."

He said, trailing off, unsure of what to say next.

_Craig's P.O.V_

She liked me back?

That was very... shocking.

I lean in, shortly after confessing that I liked Amanda.

She closes her eyes and leans in as well.

Her lips feel just like I always imagined.

Not too soft, and not too chapped.

I wrap my arms around her waist, and she wraps her arms around my neck.

We fit together nicely.

But, peaceful moments like this never last.

I heard someone clear their throat angrily.

We broke apart, due to the lack of air, and the fact that someone rudely interrupted us.

McCorrmick has no reason to be mad that his plan ended up working, even if there was some minor complications in it.

So, it's definitely-

"What the hell are you doing with HIM?"

Marsh asks, looking pissed at me, and Amanda.

"I-I love him."

She says, with a serious look on her face.

"But, WE'RE going out!"

He says, grabbing her arm.

She struggles out of his grasp.

"No, we aren't! I don't want you, and I CERTAINLY don't love you. Craig's the only person I want, because I LOVE him!"

Amanda says, glaring at Marsh.

I glare at him too.

Marsh, looks a cross between pissed, and upset.

He storms out of my room.

_Amanda's P.O.V_

"Well now, that's over with. Now, where were we?"

I say, relieved that Stan was taken care of, at least for now.

"I believe we were making out. McCorrmick, you know where the door is."

Craig answers, flipping Kenny off, in a friendly way.

Kenny began to walk out.

"Have fun banging!"

He said with a smirk, being sure to put emphasis on the word "banging"

Both me and Craig turned bright red.

"Get. Out. MCCORRMICK!"

* * *

_Ending it here. This was fun to write, sure it was a bitch in earlier chapters, but in the end, it's totally worth it. Thanks for reading, I might never do a story like this again! And, sorry if it ended quite suddenly, it had no where else to go, so I ended it. I will never discontinue a story if I'm not sure what I should add in, I just use my brain, like I should, and figure out a suitable ending._


End file.
